dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HumbleMorgana/Adventure for the GBA
I this seriously my 3rd Blog post in a Row, jesus Humble: Welp, I got ripped off, Off for my GBA And I went on a mountain, to get a GBA, cause shut up Humble:... ???: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH A wild Waluigi Appeared Humble: Oh god, Time to fight. Waluigi Started… Dancing Humble: Oh, it’s this, okay Insert DDR Battle here Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Waluigi shot tennis balls at Humble, but he avoided and countered with sword slash’s followed up by ball of death, waluigi was shot back, but it was a fake and the real one stomped Humble into the ground, but then Humble got up and summoned his persona, Amaterasu, who used Agidyne and set the WAAH lord ablaze, Waluigi then threw an onslaught of Mario Party Minigames at Humble Humble: Well Crap, Doing these with a joy con was easy, lets see how I do in real life BUMPER BALLS FACE LIFT BOWSERS BIG BLAST CAKE FACTORY HEXAGON HEAT EATSA PIZZA THE GREAT DEFLATE CATCH YOU LETTER CRATE AND PERIL AT THE CHOMP WASH BADMINTON FROM MARIO PARTY 10 DUNGEON DUO’S Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHT!!!!!1!11!!! Humble: Do you say anything besides WAAAH Waluigi: *With a very heavy British Accent* Actually I have studied the English language for 23 months in college and am pursuing to write a book on sociology Humble: … Sokka Humble did, what I like to call, The SWORA ORA ORA, which is a crap ton of sword slash’s in the speed and fury of an ORA ORA ORA, Cutting the Purple Cladded Mad Lad to bits Simply left to continue climbing the mountain 2/3 up the mountain Humble: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih9zBLDr_ro Goro: Excuse me, but, you seem familiar Humble: Oh, akechi, the guy who lost to pancakes Goro: E-Excuse me Humble: It took pancakes to beat you, Pancakes from a demon cat talkng, thats kinda embarassing Goro: Indeed it is, but I can look passed it Humble: Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes Goro: THATS IT, YOUVE TRIGGERED ME!1!!!!!!11!! Humble: You've Goro: GO BURN IN HELL Swords clash and sparks fly, Akechi summons robin Hood and shoot a crap ton of arrows at humble, but humble counters with his persona, Amaterasu and shoots lightning at the arrows, Ami shoots holy energy at Robin Hood, who counters with his own holy energy, Akechi moves forward, but is shot by Humble’s Mega Buster (Yep, Gave him that to) and then the Birdman falls, but gets up and uses his lightsaber thing to cut Humbles head clean off, but fails and gets a giant charge shot to the face, then Akechi uses he=is Black mask form and summons his new Persona LOKI!!!!1!!!!111!!!!!!!1!!!!!11!!!!! Akechi gets close to humble and blast’s him to the edge of the path and sends him back to the bottom of the mountain, and has Loki shoot dark energy at Humble Akechi: Hm, that was too easy now, time for the- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUAgHNO6z0I YEP, TIME FOR ULTRA INSTINCT HUMBLE, just think of Humble with a white Sonic onesie instead of a normal blue one Humble: It’s gonna take more than that to beat me, now COME, OROCHI!!!!!! Orochi appears (Design almost identical to Venoct from Yo-kai Watch cause he’s awesome, Difference’s are Silver Dragons instead of cyan and Dark green Gi instead of a Purple one) Orochi Shot the Silver snakes at Akechi, and he was incapacitated and on the brink of death. Akechi: Argh- alright, strike me down, at least I won’t go down like a Kamoshida Humble: A pussy Akechi: A pussy Humble: eh, I’ll keep you alive, just stop GniRedRum people through there mental stability Akechi: Alright, that works *VINES STAB AKECHI THROUGH THE CHEST* Humble: What the hell was that… 3/3 Up the mountain Humble: Alright, Im here, for my GBA Familiar Voice: You can have it, but first you must go through me Humble: Oh god no ???: Yep it’s me, the best villain and DDD’s Waifu Humble: First, there’s a lot of villains better than you Second, Thought it was Blake ???: it is I Humble: Ok Monika, get over here so I can Fucking kill you Monika: …Fine, this will be the ultimate battle between you and me the match that will end all of ti- Humble: BEGONE THOT Monika was sent to the bottom of the Bermuda triangle, humble got his GBA, and the- ???: HOLD IT BUDDY Humble: NANI!!!! Category:Blog posts